


The Northern Lights

by Aoibhe_Tales



Series: Darkness [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chaos, Coping with trauma, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Feminist Themes, Final Battle, Fluff and Smut, Heroine's Journey, Learning to Fight, Loki Has Issues, Magical Bond, Mother and fighter, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoibhe_Tales/pseuds/Aoibhe_Tales
Summary: Molly eloped with Loki the Trickster; Father of Lies, God of Chaos and Mischief. She has lost the respect, protection and affection she received whilst under the watchful Avengers care. They are wary of Loki's true motive; is his return a further ploy for power, or is he truly trying to change for the greater good?Meanwhile, as the Trickster builds a future, he has forgotten his past. The frequent double-crossing, lies and manipulation he did whilst wreaking havoc is about to catch-up with him. Loki's nemesis, Thanos, is out for blood, whilst enemies old and new seek revenge. The Avengers can no longer devote their time to protecting Molly and her expanding family. Molly must learn to forget the past and protect her family. She is no warrior or sorceress. Nevertheless, she must learn to cope with motherhood, magic, and prepare for the biggest fight of their lives -  all the while pregnant.Can a mortal woman fight amongst heroes and villains? Or, by choosing Loki has Molly chosen a death sentence?This is the start of a great war. Blood will be shed and lives lost.'A debt is owed, by blood or by body,' but is Loki finally willing to pay for his past crimes?**A sequel to "In the Shadows."





	1. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter is pure fluff. Molly and Loki deserve a little happiness.

**_Chapter One: Home Sweet Home_ **

****

For many weeks after our wedding day, Loki, myself and the twins were left unhindered. Therefore, we were fortunately allowed to settle into our new home in relative peace. By that I mean, no unexpected Avengers or the presence of the arrogant Dr. Strange had so much as left a message or dropped by to our new home. Things were peaceful – well, peaceful is not really a word I would ever use to describe life with Váli and Narfi, but things were normal. Or rather, as close to normal as living with a god and two infants was ever likely to get – _our_ kind of normal – whatever that was. Initially, things were difficult for Loki. It took a while for Loki to bond with Váli and Narfi and for them to get to know him. At first, Loki was very wary of Narfi and Váli and he treated them with kid gloves and was terrified to risk upsetting them in any way. He was nervous, as most new parents are. Loki, never one to be patient, wanted an immediate bond with the boys and started by caving to their every demand; he let them eat whatever and however much they wanted, gave them anything they wanted or pointed at, spoiled them with walks and treats and even displays of magic at any time. By this I mean, Loki, gifted at magical arts, was now creating shapes of colourful but harmless smokes and bubbles at any time – even at 1.30 am., 3a.m. 5 a.m. etc., Clearly, Váli and Narfi were walking all over him, which I secretly thought was a little funny. I tried to interfere as little as possible at first. There was something about Loki, the god of chaos and mischief, being taken down by two infants not yet one year old that struck me as hilarious. Inevitably I had to step in and encouraged Loki not to be afraid of them – cherub-like they may look but give them an inch and they take a mile. I tried to advise Loki not to cave in to their every demand or each time they shed a tear. It was not easy. Loki looked genuinely heartbroken when the boys cried in front of him. Gradually, Loki learned the routines, the playtimes, the rules and soon was making strides as a father. It took time and patience as the boys were also wary of Loki – mostly Váli. Narfi accepted Loki fairly quickly but Váli took longer to adjust to Loki’s constant presence. Váli was wary of anyone new. But after some time, Váli was embracing Loki as tightly as Narfi did.

 

I was delighted to see Loki become a great father day by day. He was happier than I ever remember seeing him as he gained confidence with his parenting skills. It was heart-warming to see Loki and the twins playing games, or making a mess with paints and taking them for nature walks in their stroller. Loki would stop at every tree, or every flower, gathering both boys easily in his arms and letting them feel the different textures of nature; the bark of a tree, blades of grass, leaves, flower petals, and tree branches. The boys adored this and usually brought back home leaves, branches, and the odd flower with them. Loki was surprisingly gentle with them and so caring. I truly started to love life again as we built a new family routine. We kept Váli and Narfi busy, bringing them on daytrips, long walks or planning entire afternoons of activities as we were aware that the boys’ lives had suddenly changed again. This had an amazing effect on me too. My anxiety lessened somewhat and I didn’t get as stressed each day. I had bad days or moments, but that was when Loki stepped in; often taking the boys out of the house if I needed peace or comforting me and holding me close as the boys napped, watched TV or played in the living room pen. Admittedly, I was not ‘cured’ but already, having a stable family unit that included a constant strong support (Loki) was having a marvellous effect on all of us.

 

However, it was harder for the boys to adjust to life in Scotland. It took much time, patience and routine building. No longer had they the interaction of those they once held dear; Romanoff, Banner, Stark, Darcy and the other regular guests were gone. They didn’t try to get in touch and in a way, I didn’t blame them. I had left and eloped with ‘the enemy’ in their eyes. After all, Loki was a bad guy to them. No matter how much I defended him, explained his actions or his history, the Avengers considered Loki evil. I had left a letter before we departed, once again explaining Loki’s past, begging them to reconsider and give him another chance, but ultimately, I stated that I had to go. I didn’t want to hinder their duties anymore. I also didn’t want my family locked away as Avengers property. I begged them not to search for me but focus on their own lives, their duties as Avengers and their happiness. I told them that if they should wish to get in touch and arrange a meeting to see the boys that they only need to ring or message the phone number I had left at the end of the letter. I didn’t have the heart to cruelly shut them out after they had played a significant part in Narfi and Váli’s lives. But I heard nothing from them. Not even from Darcy whom I considered my sister. It hurt greatly. But what right had I to complain? I had essentially abandoned them. I could no longer be torn between Loki and the Avengers. I had picked my family. It didn’t seem as though the Avengers were going to forgive me for it, but at least they respected my wish for privacy – for now.

 

As we settled into the house and re-adjusted to new routines I was still wrapping my mind around the fact that I was pregnant again. Especially, as I didn’t even feel pregnant yet. But as time went by, and I missed another period gradually my mind accepted it – strange and scary though it was. I knew I had made the right choice to keep these babies. It was going to be difficult, but Loki was fully aware of my issues. He was there to provide every support he could during this pregnancy and I felt secure knowing that. We were in this together. He cared for my well-being and I for his and this was what made us work. I was scared, hell, admittedly, I was sometimes terrified. However, I was also excited. A new home, my boys, my husband and the promise of more children soon. It’s all so – so – normal, when you see it in that light. And that’s what I need - a sense of normality. I never had that before, nor had Loki. Perhaps that’s why we always were drawn to each other. And we were both trying so hard to create the family life the boys deserved, the family life neither of us ever had. We would keep trying hard to do that. And as time went by and Loki grew accustomed to the highs and lows of fatherhood – I learned to trust and love him more than ever. I knew he would be there as things get difficult with this pregnancy and he would, without doubt, be a hands-on father when these babies were born too.

Yet, Loki and I knew of the other difficulties we must face. He was a Wanted Man, we were in danger form earthly foes and unearthly ones. We agreed that we should be cautious even here in the middle of nowhere. We discussed safety strategies, exit plans and the like quite often – just in case we should be discovered by any foes. It was not a nice prospect to be thinking of potential danger, but it gave me peace of mind to have a plan in place should there ever be any threat upon this house. I wore the Sling Ring most days – it was an ugly thing compared to my engagement and wedding ring but nevertheless, I wore it. Loki often reminded me to wear it and insisted I practice re-creating the motions I had witnessed Strange use to create the fiery portal. Quite often, I threw the thing away in frustration only to find it back on bedside table again. Loki really wanted me to learn this trick – or ‘art’ – he wanted me to know how to create a means of a quick exit for myself and the boys if danger ever arose. I wanted that too and sometimes, during brief moments of peace or quiet, I would desperately try to create the fiery ring or portal that Strange had created. More often than not, I felt foolish, waving my hands in the same motion I had seen Strange do. Once, I made a little line of vertical fire – not as strong as Strange’s nor was it remotely baring resemblance to a portal, but it thrilled me to see it until it quickly flickered out mere seconds later. It was useless to practice so often without instruction from Strange. As much as I hated the thought, I realised, I needed a teacher rather than blindly trying to teach myself. But Strange had seemingly vanished – no word or appearance since our wedding night. I had often asked Loki to teach me how to create this fiery portal but he only smirked each time;

‘You must learn to walk before you run, darling,’ he said, as we both stood on the large bedroom balcony during one afternoon when the twins were napping next door after another morning of _“Adventure”_ exploring the woods.

I was concentrating, imagining Strange’s movements and trying to recreate them; holding one hand with my palm flat and facing forward, like a stopping motion, upwards and drawing a circle with my other hand but I felt like a bizarre crossing guard. I flicked my wrist more rapidly in a circling motion and the Sing Ring swung off my fingers and across the balcony. It stopped mid-air and came zooming back to me, landing in my waiting open palm.

Loki was smirking proudly, having performed this little trick without even waving his hands. He was leaning against the screen door, arms folded eyes watching me with mild amusement.

‘You’re just enjoying this,’ I grumbled, putting the ring on and starting to practice again. ‘You actually enjoy watching me fail at this.’

‘I admit it is rather amusing,’ Loki replied smoothly. ‘But truth be told, I am far more advanced than either you or Strange. He is still a mere amateur, but I? I, Molly, have spent _centuries_ practising magic. I don’t need to create a ‘fiery portal’ to go somewhere, I know other means of instant travel.’

‘You’re an awfully smug bastard for a someone who can’t turn on the oven without adult supervision,’ I said, snickering as I drew another circle mid-air.

I heard Loki laugh behind me. ‘True,’ he confessed. ‘But I can travel through time and space and that is, dare I say, _cooler_?’

It was my turn to laugh. I faced him and he was smiling warmly. ‘Loki, I just need a few lessons – Strange has vanished. Just teach me the portal thing or some means of protection – that’s all. I’m not trying to be a warrior here. I just want to learn how to protect our family too.’

Loki’s smile grew wider. ‘Molly, it’s not that I don’t want to teach you, it’s just that, well, Strange would be better. I am far more advanced, my lessons would be far more difficult - ’

‘Are you saying that you’re smarter than me?’ I asked, eyeing him warily. My voice had raised slightly, causing a few nearby birds to fly away suddenly.

‘What?’ Loki asked, starting to blush, but still smiling smugly – a little to smugly for my liking. ‘I – I only mean, a beginner would be more useful to you. Strange is relatively new to this Art. Whereas, my magic is advanced. It may be too hard for you to learn from me.’

I glared at him. ‘Loki – you underestimate me,’ I said, feeling irritated. ‘I get it. I’ve no magic. But I had a whole life before I met you. I had a degree, I excelled in the field of archaeology, assisted two expeditions, led one, and made promising discoveries all across the globe – most of which was done before I even turned twenty-five. What were _you_ doing at twenty-five?’

Loki’s smile was rapidly vanishing. ‘I was – enjoying my youth.’

‘You were playing tricks and getting drunk in a castle,’ I muttered. ‘I’ve heard stories from Thor – two spoiled princes. And if the stories and myths are anything to go by - ’

Loki’s frown vanished. ‘You know those stories are exaggerated,’ he interrupted blushing darkly now. ‘And as for that one with the horse, well - ’

I laughed, enjoying annoying him. ‘Exactly, I could misinterpret your past wrongly too. But I don’t. You shouldn’t be so quick to assume that just because I don’t know magic, I’m not as smart as you. There are many forms of intelligence. I mean, have you even read a single one of my papers?’

Loki looked surprised. ‘I never knew you had any.’

I shrugged. ‘I don’t talk about the past much – but don’t assume I don’t have one. Don’t treat me like a fool, Loki.’

Loki stared at me closely and then nodding answered; ‘You always find new ways to surprise me,’ he said, looking impressed and admittedly, a little turned-on as he studied me over. ‘I’ll teach you. If Strange does not appear soon, then I’ll step in.’

Of course, finding time to have lessons was equally hard. We had two infants and a new home to care for. Thor was the only help we had when moving in. He and Loki moved most of our possessions here. He also transported me to a car dealership where I bought a nice family vehicle essential for our new domestic life. That along with more appropriate and warm clothes, more age-appropriate toys and separate cribs for the twins. Thor had even babyproofed most of the house in a single afternoon, which was just as well. Narfi was crawling everywhere now; floors, on tables, up the stairs if he could, on cabinets, trying to get out of his crib. He was attempting to stand too. Pulling on every drawer or surface to stand up, but not quite managing to walk. Narfi needed constant supervision. Váli was still not crawling, merely watching his brothers’ antics with mild amusement in his eyes, giggling when he fell over. I suspected any day now he would walk. So all in all, Loki and I were kept busy enough with the boys during the day leaving us only with the energy for cuddles on the couch in front of the TV by night fall.

 

As another few weeks passed, I still heard no more from the Avengers. It was odd, very odd – the cold way in which ties were cut. Especially as I really got to know Barton, Romanoff, Rogers and Hawkeye but none of them sent so much as an email in reply or to let me know they were safe. Perhaps something important happened and they were dealing with that. Bucky, I had privately messaged soon after settling in to our new home. We were after all, ‘therapy buddies’ and I had promised we would meet regularly to talk about all the crazy things we had dealt with in our past. Basically, this was a plan devised by Rogers who had encouraged us to vent to each other. This was partially because if either Bucky or myself were to meet with a psychologist, he/she would unlikely believe our tales, or worse yet, put us into some care facility – for who on earth would believe our tales about aliens, gods, Bucky’s youth and involvement in WWII, or his involvement in HYDRA? Bucky replied to my message with a smiley face, followed by an immediate apology saying he didn’t really get the whole emoji thing yet but that he would find time to meet me soon and not to worry, he would not tell a soul of our location. I believed him. I couldn’t say why, but like Stark or Darcy, Bucky was one of those souls you encounter whom you immediately trust. It’s a rare thing. Yet I knew Bucky was a good soul who had, unfortunately, been involved in some horrible past deeds.

Thor was a blessing really as he helped Narfi and Váli settle in to their house and his interactions with boys allowed Loki to subtly be included in their playtime or routines. In fact, Thor was such a huge influence on the twins, that he perhaps made them accept Loki much quicker than it otherwise could have been. Loki had cast an aura over me in Thor’s presence though – just in case Thor suspected I was pregnant. Being a fertility god he was good at that. For now, Loki and I agreed we would just keep it to ourselves. It wasn’t that hard to for it was only us now anyway. Thor had vanished too – he hadn’t dropped by since our first week in the new house. Also, I heard no more from Stark. He did not return my message from that night where he cut me off, nor the other two subsequent messages I sent, nor the voicemail I left. I knew I was acting irrationally, but he was my close friend and it was painful to have him cut ties with me so crudely. At times, I was angry with him for doing so, other times I just hoped he was ok. As the weeks went by, I was learning to let things go. I had to let the past go. I could not be involved in that Avengers world anymore. And if Stark was busy or simply did or could not accommodate me into his life anymore, I must let that go too. I tried to be amicable, make amends and apologised profusely. Stark remained unresponsive, so the ball was truly in his court now.

However, Loki and I were so busy with the boys and creating the best home we could that I did not dwell on the past too much. I eventually found a nursery willing to take the boys for a few hours each day, about a forty minutes’ drive away and so the boys made friends and settled into a new routine. This gave us some alone time together, allowed me to practice the odd spell with Loki or just catch up on errands like grocery shopping. Loki was all the while excelling at parenthood. Once awkward and nervous of holding the boys, he now did so with ease. He was even there for their harder parts; helping to feed them, changing diapers, bringing them for walks in their strollers, bathing them, playing with them, reading to them at bedtime and getting up during the night to soothe them if they had a temperature, or were upset or teething. After showing him exactly what to do, he was quick to help and they no longer walked all over him. I was getting a better night’s sleep than I had since they were born. Stark of course, had been brilliant in the past but I would never allow him to help me as much – they weren’t his kids after all and I felt terribly guilty when he did help. But Loki was their father and he really wanted to do it. He insisted I sleep during the night but sometimes I would help too – two babies were hard to settle when cranky. Váli and Narfi grew increasingly fond of Loki as he spent most of his time with them. They greeted him in the morning with the usual babblings they did with me and no longer shied away from him. Soon, they were saying words, admittedly first these were just noises, then Váli confidently said three or four in the same week; ‘want’, ‘mama’, ‘papa’ and ‘woof woof’ or more precisely, ‘oof oof’ – which was his stuffed dog. Narfi was still grasping and playing with different sounds, usually pointing at everything; the couch, food, his brother, his father, me or his toys and saying ‘Ah!’ This seemed sufficient enough for him until finally, he started mumbling ‘papa’ to Loki’s utter delight.

Weeks slipped into two months and the twins celebrated their first birthday with Loki and I. I wanted to make a big deal out of it – seems as there was no sign of the Avengers anymore or any gifts from outside friends or family. Fortunately, the boys’ nursery group threw them a little party with their toddler group. This was an adorable event that melted my heart. Loki was near tears at the video the nursery school owner sent to us; a group of toddlers gathered around a cake with candles singing happy birthday to a clearly ecstatic Váli and Narfi. Though Loki insisted he had tears because of a cold he felt coming on. But at home there was no-one besides Loki and I to celebrate this milestone in their little lives. Not even Thor had dropped by for the boys first birthday. Rather than sit-in that entire weekend and moan the loss of people wanting to celebrate Narfi and Váli’s special day, I decided to treat them. We went for a long-weekend to Edinburgh; booked into a hotel, took the boys to the Zoo and created a special first birthday just for them. Loki disguised himself when out and he would subtly alter my appearance from time to time too – just in case we ever did draw the wrong kind of attention from any knowing souls who would recognise either of us. It was chaotic joy, taking two excited toddlers around a city for a weekend; we went shopping, to playgrounds and parks, to museums with interactive sections for them to play in until they fell asleep and Loki and I could look around. Váli took his first steps that weekend, in the Zoo of all places. He had decided sitting in the smaller Petting Zoo was only fun if he could interact with the animals and used the fence to pull himself up and tottered three or four very wobbly steps to a nearby very unconcerned pig. Loki and I squealed like he won the Olympics and peppered him with kisses. Narfi – never to be out done – decided the following evening was the perfect time to walk - well he more or less ran down the main street of Edinburgh, Prince’s Street, often falling more but getting up each time to run again, Loki chasing after him, laughing more or less as much as Narfi.

‘See?’ I laughed as we caught up with each other. I was holding Váli’s hand with one hand and the pushing the stroller with another. Váli was wobbly attempting a few steps again as Narfi desperately tried to run forward again, looking like a drunkard who suddenly entered a marathon. ‘You _can_ run before you walk.’

And so Váli and Narfi’s first birthday was special. Loki and I both agreed it was. And that evening, as the boys slept in their stroller and we strolled around the beautiful twilight evening of Edinburgh’s medieval Old Town, we also agreed that it was one of the best weekends of our lives, having spent it together as a family.

Perhaps we could finally be left to our happiness in peace. Perhaps, this was our happily ever after – complicated as it was.

 

 

 


	2. Who's There?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is for mature readers only - contains scenes of a sexual nature. 
> 
> In other words, smut ahead. 
> 
> Skip to end of chapter if that's not your thing. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> A x

**_Chapter Two – Who’s There?_ **

****

The pregnancy was making itself known as the weeks went by – much sooner than I expected. As nervous as I was, I was feeling excitement too. _Would I have boys or girls or both? Would they resemble Narfi - their adrenaline junkie and impulsive natured brother? Or perhaps they would be similar to Váli -their quiet yet giddy sibling. Could they be alike to both? Or would they possess other personalities/characteristics entirely? Would they look like I or Loki?_ This Loki and I mused upon often. We were both excited – admittedly, Loki showing it far more than I. Loki was now proving daily that he was a committed father. The boys adored him and soon it was apparent that Loki was actually happier than he had ever been in his entire life. Hard work though it was, Loki was entirely hands-on, never shirking his responsibilities, usually up most mornings well before I was and had more energy than the boys combined throughout each day.

Loki was doing all he could to look after me too when I confessed to him that I was feeling changes already within my body. I told him of the increasing sensitivity in my breasts and that although I had no physical morning sickness, my sense of taste and smell was heightened, and I was nauseous or a little light-headed from time to time. Loki offered help whenever he could, whether it was taking the boys out to let me rest, or catering to my odd food tastes. He also purchased pre-natal vitamins and made some Asgardian teas to settle my bouts of nausea. Whether it was utter enjoyment of the new lifestyle we shared or just the pregnancy itself, I was aware that my belly was protruding already – much earlier than it did with the twins. I couldn’t tell if I was gaining weight already because I was pregnant or because I was indulging too much. And though I tried to ignore it and rationalise with myself that in my current state it was perfectly normal, I grew irritated and perhaps, a little over-emotional and denied the whole thing – until I physically couldn’t ignore the weight gain any longer.

One day, I simply struggled into my jeans and had to let the button open and the fly down all day long. Aware that I was at the awkward in-between stage, I grew even more self-conscious and I was sullen that entire day. When the twins were finally settled asleep, I immediately changed into the baggiest pyjamas I owned, desperate to be more comfortable and to hide the little bulge that I had a feeling Loki noticed in recent days. I had been painfully fidgeting in my clothes all day; tugging my sweater down or constantly pulling up my jeans as they slid down a little now that the zipper and fly had to be undone. It didn’t help that Loki kept giving me the side-eye anytime I fidgeted in my uncomfortable clothes.

‘I didn’t show this early with the twins,’ I finally bemoaned as we cuddled on the couch in front of the TV – we weren’t even watching it, to be honest. We were merely savouring the hour or two of silence we had each night in the others company, before exhaustion overwhelmed us and we too had to go to bed. ‘The last pregnancy was a year long, which I expected. But I didn’t show until well into my fourth month. But now in half that time, I’m showing. What if I’m carrying triplets or quads? Would that explain why I’m showing earlier?’

‘Molly, every pregnancy is different,’ Loki said, his hand resting on my pudgy belly as though it were the most beautiful thing in the world. His thumb caressed it slowly. ‘Showing early is no indication of what you carry.’

‘You’re only saying that because it’s your Jötunn pride talking,’ I responded a little lowly. ‘You get turned on every time I get a new symptom.’

Loki bit his lip in an amused way. ‘I can’t help it,’ Loki confessed. ‘Have you not noticed me gazing at you the last few days? I’m excited to see you start to swell. And personally, I don’t mind if you carry triplets or quads – imagine how beautiful you will be by the end of - ’

‘You wouldn’t be saying that if _you_ were carrying them,’ I snapped back, yet I was blushing, a little relieved Loki’s side eyes were just due to his lascivious appetite – _I should have known_ , I thought dryly, _he was the same when I carried the twins_. ‘You would be self-conscious too, if you were getting heavier and heavier -’

‘Molly,’ Loki said gently now putting both hands on my belly. ‘What you’re doing is incredible, beautiful and cannot be measured solely by weight.’

‘Say that to my jeans - they won’t button,’ I pouted, folding my arms and in doing so, pushing Loki’s hands away. ‘I didn’t show this soon with the boys.’

‘You’re beautiful. I think you are divine and it takes all I have to keep my hands to myself when I see that beautiful belly of yours,’ Loki answered. He kissed me with a sudden unexpected force, essentially hushing me as I tried to argue. His hands were trying to grip my hips so I shifted position so that that I was sitting in his lap, legs straddling his waist. We continued kissing with gentle affection that slowly grew more ardent, Loki’s tongue slipping into my mouth, his breathing becoming deeper. Then quite suddenly he stopped, placing a hand on my pudgy belly again. ‘See the affect you have upon me?’ He queried, still breathing a little heavier than normal. His pupils were blown wide as he stared at me. One of his hands brushed a strand of hair from my face as he studied me closely. ‘Yes, I have noticed a little weight gain and I knew you were feeling self-conscious, but _by the Norns_ , you are sublime. I’ve wanted to take you in the brief moments we had alone but didn’t want to pressure you. Stop worrying about weight – I care not, if anything I _love_ it. I love seeing your frame start to fill out. ’

I had no answer. His words went over my head and I forgot what I was even moaning about so sudden and intense was the kiss. I was a little dazed. _Pudgy belly – so what?_ Loki clearly didn’t care.

But as I looked down at his hand, which was tugging at my top, I saw my puffy belly with a tinge of a slight swell. I was slowly losing weight when I found out I was pregnant. And now I was going to balloon. You wouldn’t actually assume I was pregnant yet. But I was putting on weight already and would continue to do so. It was my anxiety and lack of self-confidence kicking in –things that worsened since having the boys. It was my mind torturing me. Seeing my puffy belly took all the zing out of the moment. I couldn’t just let the issue go. 

‘I’m eating so much,’ I replied, my brows crossing in anger disappointment as I looked down at my stomach. ‘Maybe I should cut back. But I’m hungry all the time – especially for bread. I can’t stop picking at it every time I pass the bloody kitchen.’

‘Hehehehehe,’ Loki was bent over suddenly, his head fell forward against my breasts as he lapsed into giggles. ‘I have noticed. It would be cheaper to buy our own bakery at this point.’

‘Shut up, Loki,’ I answered crossly, but biting back a restrained laugh. Seeing Loki giddy nearly always made me laugh, especially hearing his really dorky laughter. ‘It’s alright for you – you can eat and eat and eat and remain as lithe as ever. I don’t want to overeat and be barely fitting into any of my clothes.’

Loki struggled to collect himself, looking at and sensing my worried tone. He held my hips tightly. ‘Molly, you’re _pregnant_. You _have to_ put on weight,’ he said lovingly yet with a hint of stating the obvious. ‘Don’t starve yourself when you carry the offspring of a god. And you can wear your maternity clothing – we bought so much when we were in the city. It’s good you’re eating. And I love to see you enjoy your food – you couldn’t the last time with the boys because your morning sickness was too bad. And I think curves suit you, but if you’re worried then we’ll form an exercise plan together – a gentle one.’

‘You would help me do that?’ I replied, surprised he was offering such thoughtful help.

‘Of course,’ Loki answered, cupping my chin. ‘I told you I would help you with your needs and if this really worries you, then let’s deal with it together. No starving yourself, alright?’

I nodded solemnly. ‘But we’ll exercise together – to keep healthy and not get too carried away with food?’

Loki smiled. ‘Personally, I _want_ you to get curvy, fuller,’ his lips were by my ear, which always made me shiver. ‘I love it when you look so ripe, but yes. We’ll form a healthy regime where you eat to your satisfaction _and_ exercise. Deal?’

I nodded and we lapsed into silence. I stroked Loki’s hair, his head was resting now against my breasts, but his arms held me firmly to him. After a few moments of this, I pressed forward; ‘However, I also think it’s time you teach me other things too – an odd spell maybe? You did promise and there has been no sign of Dr. Strange.’

Loki nodded and reluctantly lifted his head to look at me. ‘I will. I expected Strange to have appeared by now but I can start to teach you some other forms of protection.’

‘It’s a deal then,’ I answered, yawning a little. ‘We’ll exercise and have lessons.’

Loki grinned. ‘You’re not too tired, are you?’ he asked, one eyebrow raised.

I bit back a smile. ‘I might be.’

‘What a shame, my pet,’ Loki purred, sliding his slim fingers up my back, pushing me ever so gently closer to him, my breasts pushing off his chest. ‘I was going to give you a lesson on pleasure.’

I shrugged. ‘Meh.’

‘There’ll be a loaf of bread in it for you,’ Loki teased grinning mischievously. ‘Perhaps, I can lure you to the bedroom with a trail of breadcrumbs.’

‘Loki!’ I scolded, gripping his hair harder than necessary, my legs tightening around him.  

His shoulders were shaking with unrestrained laughter and I couldn’t help but join in. And then we were kissing again, more passionately than before. One of his hands wove into my hair, his other hand was on my lower back, holding me closer to him. My hand went down to his manhood and gently coaxed his growing arousal. He groaned a guttural desperate, needy sound.

‘Bedroom?’ I offered quickly, breaking the kiss.

He nodded and picked me up, legs around his waist as we quietly ascended the stairs to the bedroom. Loki was near cat-like in his steps as he quietly tiptoed passed the boys bedroom. Their door was open and instinctually we both broke our kissing to look into their room. A solitary nightlight cast a soft silver moon-like glow across the rooms. There lay Narfi and Váli fast asleep, side by side in their respective cribs. These cots had to be pushed together so either brother could see and hear the other at any time – otherwise, as we learned the hard way, all hell would break loose. We had to purchase them each a new cot as their old cot was simply getting too small for them both. Sometimes, upon checking them, we would find them pressed as close together as possible in their separate cribs, chubby fists holding hands as they slept. Right now, they were clearly fast asleep.

I pressed my forehead against Loki, as I turned my attention back to him. He smiled at me adoringly and continued into our bedroom. He set me down on the bed and proceeded to kiss me again. He gently pushed me back so I was lying down and he gently straddled my hips. He tugged at my baggy sweater and helped me pull it off.

‘Any pain yet?’ he asked, gently squeezing one breast through my bra.

‘Loki, hush,’ I answered impatiently, eager to be close to him. ‘I’m fine, really. Slight sensitivity,’ I admitted in a more gentle tone. ‘But no pain.’ Loki had been overly concerned every time we made love since his heat. I think the fact that he had physically caused me pain hurt him more than me. Especially since I was pregnant. Now, he would gently make love to me and ask regularly if I were alright. He treated me like I were made of glass since he discovered I was pregnant again. Yet, I loved him for it. It made me feel safe too as since Dwight’s assault I would sometimes struggle to completely relax during intimate moments. Admittedly, it was getting rarer – only once since we moved in to our new home did I have a particularly bad nightmare. It was a strange and powerful thing – the human mind. I seemed to have certain triggers. I discovered the taste or smell of alcohol during sex made me gag – it reminded me of Dwight. One evening, I had to plead Loki to stop during sex as I tasted alcohol on his breath. Loki stopped at once, and I tried to explain to him what had upset me so suddenly. Loki rarely drank alcohol and had not touched a drop since that evening. We had discussed that sexual trauma was not easy to get over. Loki promised that night that he would always be patient and cautious in understanding this. And that night, he ran me a bath, gave me space to calm down and relax. When I came out again to the bedroom, we merely cuddled until I fell asleep. I loved him greatly for this patience and understanding.

‘You sure you want this, Molly?’ Loki asked, pressing a small kiss to my left breast. The small etching “eiga” had healed completely. ‘Some pregnant women don’t - ’

‘Loki,’ I answered a little breathlessly, ‘It’s ok. I really, _really_ want this.’

He grinned lasciviously at me then kneeled between my legs. I raised my hips as he removed my less then sexy cotton pyjama pants to reveal my equally unsexy cotton panties.  Yet Loki looked as though he were in heaven. He traced the tip of my knickers lightly, giving me goosebumps as his touch was cool against my hot skin. ‘My beautiful wife,’ he murmured, squeezing my hips lightly as he began to slowly kiss his way up my stomach.

I was no longer concerned about my appearance, as usual Loki’s worshipping of my body made it ebb away. I focused only on my longing for pleasure right now. He slowly undid my bra, tossing it aside before inhaling deeply between my breasts. His hand went to left breast, spreading his fingers wide to cover it all and squeezed it gently. I moaned softly. He tweaked my nipple, twisting it until it hardened efficiently. I gasped, my back arching into the touch and he chuckled quietly. He lowered his mouth and gently licked and sucked my nipple. He then lavished equal affection on my other breast. By the time he finished I was already panting – the sensitivity of my breasts made his caresses all the more sensual.

He stood up and hurriedly pulled off his own clothing and threw them aside. I loved the sight of Loki naked - I admit, I really adored it. His build fascinated me; slim yet fine defined muscles were easily visible in his arms. He was toned, his stomach flat, thighs lean and chest lightly covered in fine hair, the “eiga” mark looking faintly like a white tattoo by his left breast, near his heart. He had scars speckled across his body here and there –  evidence of his horrid past encounters with the Other and his Master – Thanos, I believed Loki called him; scars, burns, even evidence of beings tied at his wrists and ankles – if you looked hard enough. Yet, despite the horrors he suffered he carried on. How beautiful was his body to me and sorrowful to gaze upon it too. It broke my heart to know he endured such suffering but it also made it swell with pride. Loki came back, to me, to us – despite the torture he endured. It would have been easier to give up – but he came back. Each scar was a badge of honour in my mind, each a sign of what he could and did overcome for his family. And now our family was to expand again – scary, but equally beautiful. Loki’s cock was hard, eager to begin, but he seemed unbothered to attend to that right now. His eyes were burning with a lustful glow – focused on me. 

He smiled encouragingly tapping the edge of the bed. ‘Ladies first,’ he purred. ‘Come and sit at the edge of the bed for me, darling.’

I seated myself at the end of the bed, my legs over the edge of it, toes barely skimming the floor. He kneeled between my legs and slowly lifted up my hips and removed my knickers. ‘Do you remember the first time we made love?’ he asked softly, fingertips grazing my thighs as I lay back on the bed.

I laughed abruptly at the sudden memory of our first encounter whilst little jolts of pleasure shot throughout my body. ‘I – I found you - in a cave. You bewitched your way back to my apartment with your charm, some wine and chocolate,’ I answered smiling warmly and blushing slightly at the memory. ‘I think I loved you from the moment I heard you laugh – though you were lying through your teeth at the time.’

Loki laughed quietly, stroking my thighs, kissing them softly before answering. ‘A little mischief gone awry,’ he said quietly. ‘Do you remember the first time I entered you?’ his fingers were now stroking my outer lips – surprisingly gathering wetness already.

I moaned quietly, pressing against his hand. He made a tutting sound causing me to laugh. ‘Do you, Molly?’ he inserted one finger boldly into my velvety walls and I softly cried out.

‘Yes!’ I moaned, tensing already around him. He smirked proudly. ‘Mm – I – I was so nervous.’

‘I could tell,’ Loki answered, curling his finger deep in me. ‘You were as tight as a vice around my cock – I thought I would never fit all the way in.’

I blushed harder, tensing even more around his finger, biting back a cry. ‘I-I hadn’t had sex in some time when I met you. I was like a virgin again. I was nervous about my underwear matching, about my legs beings shaved and other places.’

Loki snickered, glancing up at me; ‘Not so nervous about that anymore, are we?’

I clipped his head with my thigh making him laugh harder; ‘Shut up, Loki,’

‘I truly don’t care about that stuff,’ Loki said though laughing still. He twirled his finger inside me, then curled it again. I was growing increasingly wet and warm. I moaned, back arching slightly. ‘I told you many times, I don’t care. You do it because you want to. You did it then to impress me.’

‘You were nervous too,’ I countered back.

‘Nervous because I too had not experienced pleasure in a long time,’ Loki answered, a hint of shyness entering his tone – which was odd, considering what we were doing as he so casually spoke. ‘And you were so smart, so worldly – I thought if I came too quickly, you would laugh at me.’

‘You never told me that,’ I said cocking my head down in surprise. ‘Is that why you suddenly got so nervous that night?’

‘Indeed,’ Loki answered, adding another finger and boldly flexing them within me as I tensed around him and blushed furiously and whimpered. Loki smiled lovingly up at me. Loki often did this – like a great feline toying with its prey before the pounce – teasing me, then stilling to talk, only to all the while slowly coax my body into a steady building orgasm.

‘We made two babies that night,’ he murmured starting to kiss his way softly up my thighs. ‘Now you are brave enough to carry more of my offspring – I should reward you constantly, with _tongue_ and fingers.’

I was about to answer but he removed his fingers from within me suddenly and sharply jerked me by both thighs down a little further on the bed, quickly placing each of my legs over his shoulders. He began by slowly kissing, sucking and nibbling my inner thighs. He took his time and I slowly relaxed and lay back at his gentle affection. I felt his hand slowly slide from gripping my thighs to tracing his fingers across my mound and then slowly trace my outer lips once more. I bit down on my lip to stop myself gasping.

‘Shhh, Molly I’ve got you,’ Loki said repeating the very words he said on our first night together.

He continued to trace my lips before gently parting my folds and inserted one of his long fingers slowly. ‘Still so tight,’ he moaned pushing deeper. ‘Bet you taste even better.’ His tongue worked over my lips this time and gently parting my folds slipped it into my womanhood. I gasped in pleasure. He gently worked his tongue in and out until I felt his finger slowly slip in with his tongue. He swiftly curled it before adding a second finger. I began to squirm beneath him as pleasure slowly spread throughout my body. His tongue then moved to my clit, the tip brushing it in slow moving circles. I moaned my hands clutching his hair as my hips bucked against his mouth desperate for more. His fingers continued to fuck me in increasingly rapid thrusts and occasional scissor motions.

 

‘Loki…more,’ I moaned, my voice cracking as I felt my orgasm approach.

 

He continued faster then, lapping my clit, fingers pumping harder. I moaned louder pulling his hair and digging my heels into his back as I neared my peak. He then sucked my clit so hard that all I could do was whimper his name as my orgasm tore through me.

 

Loki gently removed his fingers and set my legs back down before sitting cross legged on the floor. I sat up slowly as he sucked the last of my juices off his fingers.

 

‘As sweet as ever, darling,’ he said smoothly before standing up.

  
I couldn’t help but giggle. ‘Really?’

‘The sweetest woman in the nine realms and beyond,’ Loki whispered. He leaned in and kissed me softly, one of his hands gently cradling my head.

I kissed back, getting a small taste of myself in the kiss. ‘If you say so,’ I said, breaking the kiss gently.

‘Molly, meeting you – out first night together. I want you to know it was the best thing that has ever happened to me,’ he confessed now snuggling against my breasts as I relaxed. ‘I love you.’

I looked down at him to see his face blush, I continued to gently stroke his hair. Always Loki’s affection was a beautiful thing to behold. It was vulnerable and shy, like in this particular private moment. I cherished how utterly vulnerable he was now – it was a great thing for Loki to be so open. It was not an easy thing for him to do. I knew that by now. ‘Loki, I agree. Our boys were conceived from love at first sight. I love you, forever.’

He peered up at me, smiling softly as I continued to stroke his hair. ‘Really?’ he whispered, almost desperate to hear the words.

‘Really, really,’ I smiled. ‘I love you, my Loki.’

He sat up then placed a soft kiss on my lips. I kissed back softly and then he started kissing down my neck, nipping the skin here and there. I wrapped my arms around his back and he gently pushed me flat against the bed, my head on a fluffy pillow. I raked my nails softly up and down his back as he kissed each breast softly. He then hooked one of my legs over his waist and I tensed as I felt his cock against my entrance.

‘Are you sure?’ he queried, eyes full of concern, one of his hands clasped my own.

‘Yes,’ I answered, gently squeezing his hand back.

I felt him push into me slowly and I whined slightly. I was well prepared from my earlier orgasm but Loki was well – _very_ well endowed. His cock was so thick and filling. He stilled immediately as I tensed around him but I encouragingly wrapped my other leg around his waist. He pressed his forehead to mine as he pushed in further, very slowly. I gripped his hand tightly, staring straight into his emerald eyes.

‘My darling, brave wife,’ he whispered as he pushed further still. He moaned deeply as I finally felt his hips snugly press against mine. I stifled another whine and he gave me a minute to adjust to his sheer size and girth. I nodded for him to continue. He gently rolled our positions so I was on top. This was much better as I could control how much I took in of him. I raised my hips steadily before going back down on his cock and gradually it started to feel much more pleasurable. I began to moan in pleasure - his size felt so tight and snug. Loki raised his own hips in time with my thrusts and soon we found a nice rhythm. Gradually I could take him all in and I started to move faster, my hands using his abdomen for leverage as one of his hands caressed my breasts.

The feel of him pumping in and out, filling me completely to my core with each thrust was stimulating but the added sight of him below along with the dizzying pleasure of his steady brushing friction against my clit was too much for me. I came suddenly, my body spasming in its heat of pleasure. Loki gripped my hips tighter. I choked his name out, struggling to catch my breath until I weakly fell on top of him. He kissed my forehead and gave me a moment to catch my breath before slowly turning so that he was on top again. He clutched my hand and I squeezed back, we stayed with our hands locked as he pumped roughly in and out of me. His teeth were bared and he looked almost frustrated. My free hand slipped down to his ass and gripped it tight.

He moaned and his eyes flickered ‘So close,’ he moaned, through heavy pants and groans.

My walls clenched around his cock as tight as I could. ‘Come for me,’ I said quietly.

‘Molly,’ he moaned, and I felt his hips falter in rhythm as he pulled my hips tight to his. He groaned and his eyes flickered as he came. Pleasure and vulnerability flashed across his face. I felt his warm release and it sent shivers throughout my body. ‘My Molly,’ he said, holding me close to him. I stroked his arms and chest, leaving him catch his breath. He then gently pulled out his softening cock. I whimpered softly at the sudden loss of the full feeling.

I cuddled against him, not exactly sleepy but content to lie against his body.

‘I love you, Molly,’ Loki murmured. He kissed the top of my head before pulling the blanket up over us. His arm wrapped around me, hand as usual over my lower belly as though protecting the babies within my womb.

‘I love you too, Loki,’ I replied, eyeing him curiously as he fell asleep. I pulled back slowly, watching as he drifted off to sleep, a strand of his hair sweeping across his face lazily. It was a rare thing for Loki to be asleep before I was and he looked angelic. But then again, he was a god – he did possess a stamp of eternal youth. So young he looked and innocent and carefree.

I kissed his bare chest. ‘Sleep well, sweetheart,’ I whispered, curling close to him. 

I expected to fall asleep fairly soon after Loki had dozed off but I couldn’t. I realised there was a light flashing nearby – only a tiny pinprick of a light but it was there. It gradually annoyed me further and further.  Frowning, I easily disentangled myself from Loki. Sitting up I saw my phone, blinking on the dresser. I rarely used it these days – I had no need to call anyone after all. Nevertheless, I usually kept it charged just in case an Avenger called (hopefully Stark) with news. I quietly made my way towards it and saw four missed calls, two voicemails and three text messages, all from the same number.

Thinking it was Stark, I frantically gathered up my scattered pyjamas and quietly put them on before stepping out of the bedroom. I quickly checked on the boys who were still mercifully fast asleep before making my way downstairs as quickly and quietly as I could. Finally, I turned on the living room lights and nestled into the nearest armchair to check in on the messages of this person. Truthfully, the lateness, abruptness and unknown number immediately made me think of Stark or even, Dr. Strange. I noticed that the phone calls were all made in the last two hours. The voicemails were low mumblings and shuffling’s, and a little tone of music like a radio in the background. This suggested that whoever it was, had forgotten to end their call, and accidentally had left the two voicemails. The messages were another matter. They were hurried and made little sense;

**_This you. Molly? I can’t. Need help._ ** _**Phone fixes my words. I’m near.**_

I frowned and went on to read the text, immediately thinking it was Stark drunk texting. But, this person said they were near. Stark would never drink and drive, I knew that for certain. _Would he?_ I read the next text quickly;

**_Molly. I’m. In. The. Middle. Of. Nowhere. Following. The. Directions. On. Phone. Calls. Out. To. Me. I. Can’t. Use. Phone._ **

_Stark? It had to be, right?_ _Or maybe it was Thor? Technology wasn’t exactly Thor’s strong point. But Thor had Mjolnir – if he was planning on calling by then he certainly would have been here by now_. I brought up the last message.  

**_See light. Ahead. Near lake. Nearby. Molly._ **

I frowned even more. _Who the fuck was this?_

Yet my musings were cut short. The living room was suddenly thrown into brief illumination of the bright headlights of a car. I could hear the upset gravel as it pulled into the driveway. Steadily I got to my feet. I wasn’t afraid, oddly enough. This person clearly wanted to speak to me. I approached the door as the person got out of the car. It was dark and I could not see them until I stood back to let them in.

I closed the door and my heart ached at the sight. It was not Stark, or Dr. Strange or even Thor.

There before me was Bucky, soaking wet after coming in from another rainy Scottish night, his dark hair a dishevelled mess and his brown eyes a bloodshot red. He clearly had been crying. He looked weak and exhausted – so exhausted I’m surprised he drove a car here to the middle of nowhere at all. Immediately I threw my arms around him, surprised but delighted to see him. ‘Bucky? I only just saw your messages,’ I was holding him tightly. ‘What brings you here?’

His arms lay at his sides for quite a while before they lifted and hugged me tight to him. He was cold – his left arm obviously colder than the rest of his body, his weight was nearly on me and I could barely steady him. _What had happened?_

‘Molly,’ he whispered, holding me tight. ‘I – I had nowhere else to go.’

‘It’s ok,’ I answered, knees buckling slightly under his weight.

‘Can I stay here?’ he asked.

I stepped back from him. I had to or I would buckle under his weight. Bucky looked slightly surprised as though this gesture was my means of saying no.

‘Yes Bucky, of course,’ I said, meeting his stare. I tried to keep my voice calm though it was difficult, seeing Bucky so upset made me instantly upset. I had to fight back tears before continuing. ‘You’re safe here. Whatever happened you’re safe now, okay?’

He nodded, tears spilled from his cheeks.

‘Are you hurt?’ I asked gently.

He shook his head, shaggy hair slightly flinging water like a wet dog. ‘No. Where’s Loki?’ he whispered, breath catching suddenly in his throat as though terrified, eyes darting around the hallway.

‘He’s fast asleep upstairs,’ I explained quietly. ‘But he won’t mind that you’re here. Deep breaths now, alright? Whatever happened, we’ll fix it, Bucky.’ I swallowed thickly as I finished speaking words of encouragement, trying to be strong. Truthfully, I had no idea what was wrong with Bucky or if I could even help him, but I would try my damnedest to. Instinctively, Dr. Strange’s words from my Wedding Day – the day I freely walked away from the protection of the Avengers flooded my mind; _“You need to be prepared - and your kids – to leave your location at a moment’s notice. Someone seeks him – they will destroy cities and towns to get to you and then to him.”_ _Where we in danger? Had someone already devised a means to get to those I held dearest? What happened to my beloved Bucky?_

Bucky nodded and closed his eyes. He took several deep breathes and when he opened them he looked slightly calmer though a lot drowsier. His stomach grumbled breaking the silence.

I immediately pushed away my panicked thoughts and focused on Bucky. He needed immediate help and that I could provide. He was a pitiful sight. I couldn’t bear to see him like this. I grabbed his right hand and held it tight, trying to warm it. ‘Come on,’ I said gently, looking up into his eyes trying to soothe him. ‘Let’s get you dry and warm. I can make you something to eat and then bed, okay? You look exhausted.’

Bucky nodded and like an obedient child allowed me to guide him by my hand to the kitchen.

 

 


End file.
